zombiestrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The Arena unlocks at Level 18. There are 3 different arenas - Free Arena League, Trial Of The Champion, Team-up Arena. With all arenas, when you choose an opponent to battle, you will be shown 3 different opponents. The first two tend to be more difficult with a higher ranking whilst the 3rd one is easier with a lower ranking but will get you less points. Free Arena League In this arena, you battle with 6 heroes with the usual formation (2 front, 4 back). The first 2 battles every day in this arena are free but after that each battle costs one Arena Ticket. You can also set the defensive lineup though this can be different to the lineup that you attack with. Small rewards are given for each attack. Every day at 21:00 GMT you will recieve a mail with a reward of Gemsand Magic Dust in quantities depending on your placement on the scoreboard. Every second week the scoreboard will reset at 00:00 GMT between Sunday and Monday and you will get a reward of Gems, Magic Dust and Monster Souls depending on your placement on the scoreboard. Help: ''' '''Battle rule # The ranking rewards are sent by mail at 21：00 (UTC/GMT 0) daily. # Each battle costs a challenge ticket that you can buy with gems. # Each battle lasts 15 rounds,, if thebattle exceeds the timel imits, the attackers will be lose. # Each battle grants certain points that set the raking. You win, the points increase; you lose, the points decrease. # You can check out the 10 most recent battle players in the battle log. # No challenge tickets are consumed in first two rounds per day. Reward rule Rewards will be sent by mail according to daily ranking. For detail, please check daily reward. Trial Of The Champion The Trial Of The Champion unlocks at Level 55. In this arena, you battle with 3 sets of 6 heroes. When battling, the first set from each team will fight, followed by the second set from each team and if it's still a tie, the third set will fight. The battles in this arena cost 3 Arena Tickets. When you battle, you can choose what order your sets are in. You can also set the defensive lineup though this can be different to the lineup that you attack with. At 00:00 GMT between Sunday and Monday, rewards are awarded. 缺图 Team-up Arena The Team-up Arena unlocks at Level 60. In this arena, you team up with 2 other players. Each player will provide a 6 hero team to fight with. Once you have entered with 2 other players, you cannot change your player team, but you can still edit your hero line up. Once a player team is formed, only the team leader (whichever player created the team) can do battles, meaning that if you're not the team leader, you can pretty much sit back and relax. Battles cost stamina. When the team is formed, you get 6 stamina to start with and 1 is generated ever 2hrs to a maximum of 12. The team leader can arrange what order the sets will be in before going into the Battle list. Rearranging this order affects both the offensive and defensive lineup. You cannot choose what order your sets are in without going out of the Battle list which means it's a little harder to arrange your team against a specific player (as the list refreshes whenever you load it). When battling, the first set from each team will fight, followed by the second set from each team and if it's still a tie, the third set will fight. Help: Battle rules # The team-up arena starts at 0：00 on Tuesday until Thursday ( UTC/GMT 0). # After creating, the team has 6 stamina. Stamina recovers by 1, each hour, but no more than 12 stamina total. Each challenge cost 1 stamina, no stamina, no challenge. # Each battle lasts 15 rounds, if the battle exceeds the time limit, the attacker will be lose. # The battle takes the best of three, and the one who win 2 rounds will win the battle. # Each battle grants certain points that set the ranking. You win, the points increase; You lose, the points decrease. # You can check out the most recent 10 battle replays in battle log. Reward rule Reward will be sent by mail according to the daily ranking Remove Hero From Arena # Click on "Defensive" button 2. Click on the hero you want to withdraw from the arena and click the "Confirm" button. For example, if we want to remove the butcher from the arena, first click on his icon and then click the “confirm” button. 3. Clicking on the "defensive" button again, butcher is no longer in the arena.